Gazer
The Gazer is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, a Boss located in the Shrine of Futile Truths, within the dungeon of the Bitterblack Isle. It looks like a giant version of the Vile Eye with small tentacles. It uses various Debilitations in battle and attacks with his tentacles using fire, ice, and lightning magicks. __TOC__ Information and Stats *Casts a powerful debilitating beam from its mouth/eye that can cause Torpor, Petrification, Poison, Silence and Blindness. *The beam may be avoided by hiding behind cover or turning away; it's also blockable by shield and will have no effect on you upon blocking it. *When battling on the bottom floor, Gazer uses additional attacks such as slamming against the ground, and spinning wildly. Gazer can also fill the bottom floor with poisonous gas (after some brief charging) in which you take continuous damage. *Has 11 health bars. *Its weak point seems to be its mouth/eye. *Summons both regular and large tentacles for a single, upward thrust. It can deal massive damage from the strike itself and additional fall damage. *Unlike the Vile Eye and Evil Eye, it doesn't seem to have a magick that surrounds its body when not attacking. However, it is extremely resistant to physical attacks throughout its body, except the eye. *Maker's Finger does not kill it, but takes away a single health bar. *It chants spells using its eyelids like a mouth. Tactics *Similar to the Vile Eye, the Gazer summons tentacles from the ground. These should be taken care of first because destroying all of them causes the Gazer to become extremely vulnerable. *For an unknown spell (the spell looks like a giant eyeball) it uses 4 summoned tentacles in a square formation to support the spell. Killing all 4 stuns/exhausts the Gazer causing its eye to stick out of its mouth and hover quite close to the ground. Also, a magic cannon that looks like an eye is created. It can be used against the eye for massive damage. If the tentacles summoning the spell aren't killed and they complete the spell, you and your pawns will take heavy damage unless you stay far enough from the blast radius. *As a Magick Archer, if you have the Immolation ability, contact with the magic cannon will let loose a steady stream of magick energy which can bring down the Gazer in seconds. Hitting the magic cannon will add to the barrrage. *Hiding behind walls can protect you from the debilitating blue-light beam. *When the Gazer starts casting the poison cloud spell, green gas can be seen around its eye/mouth. When you see this you should immediatly head for higher ground as the gas will take off health whilst you are engulfed; however, it will not debilitate you with poison. It is important to note that this attack can be blocked with a shield without taking damage or being debilitated. However, until the cloud dissipates, you will be trapped in a repeated blocking state. This is not advised, as your pawns will likely remain by your side and be killed by the gas. Also, if the Gazer has tentacles ready, your immobility while blocking will leave you vulnerable. *For melee vocations, when Gazer summons its tentacles, leave the job of destroying them to your pawns. Jump on the Gazer and go inside its mouth. Skills like Dire Gouge and Hundred Kisses will deal great damage, and since the Gazer is powerless to repel while its tentacles are being summoned, you are able to kill it in very short time. *It occasionally summons tentacles that jump up and pierce you if you're under them, then disappear. This is telegraphed through a red-orange spot on the ground. If you're fighting it on the ground, you can get under it, and when it uses the above attack, it will hit and pierce the Gazer, and it will become vulnerable for a few seconds. *It is advised to attack the side of its eye rather than the eye itself, as it deals extremely high damage. Locations *Shrine of Futile Truths Rewards *Violet Carapace *Abyssal Eye *Sorcerer's Quartz *A random level 1-3 Bitterblack item Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters